This invention relates to a process for producing vinyl acetate which comprises decomposing ethylidene diacetate, and particularly relates to a process for producing vinyl acetate which comprises carrying out decomposition of ethylidene diacetate in the presence of a catalyst comprising at least one compound selected from the group consisting of fluorides, chlorides, bromides, iodides, halogens and mixtures thereof.
Vinyl acetate has been produced from acetylene in the past. Recently vinyl acetate has also been produced from ethylene.
In addition, a process for producing vinyl acetate which comprises producing ethylidene diacetate (1,1-diacetoxy ethane) from acetaldehyde and acetic anhydride, or dimethyl ether or methyl acetate and synthesis gas and causing decomposition of the ethylidene diacetate to form vinyl acetate (refer to hydrocarbon Process, 44 (11) 287 (1965), British Patent No. 1,538,782 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,021,698; 2,425,389 and 2,860,159). However, known processes for decomposing ethylidene diacetate were unsatisfactory.
In the prior art, protonic acids, such as sulfuric acid, organic sulfonic acids, etc. have been known as catalysts for decomposing ethylidene diacetate. Decomposition of ethylidene diacetate by using such catalysts is unsatisfactory in respect of decomposition rate and selectivity to product.